Creature of the Night
Creature of the Night is a song by TP-TH-7 under Boss Rush, and Speedy series. Short Version: Full Version: Song Interview Tsukiko Uchida I did remember that Creature of the Night is more likely a vampire. I decided to make that a boss song, because when we had our remix of Blood from the Moment Spirit, they do drink blood. Think about this, this is not an actual Halloween song. We made this during Halloween season, but this is played all year long. Tomiko Kai Tsukiko Uchida comes up with titles before Halloween. I got to say this is impressive and pretty cool. Nothing else other than this 200-BPM boss song could ever stop this. No one else would knew about it. Yuri Moto This song has got to be a boss which, which I agreed with Tsukiko Uchida. It is very familiar with the other songs before. Gallery Creature of the Night.png|Banner Creature of the Night-bg.png|Background Creature of the Night BEMANI Artist Connection.png|BEMANI Artist Connections Trivia * Despite that CHALLENGE chart is two step level higher than EXPERT chart, it actually has FEWER notes. ** Although, it has 525 combos, 75 jumps, and 13 freeze arrows, as it is with Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ and Vampire Rose. The 75 jumps and 13 freeze arrows are also with other songs' CHALLENGE charts. * In background and jacket graphics, you see Yuichi Asami, Sota Fujimori, and Naoki Maeda! They're all look like vampires instead of humans. ** Yuichi is also best with being a creature on every other graphics. *** Vampire from here, Many Creatures in Square, Vampire Rose, 7 Vampires in a Crowded Personal Space, FP-INHUMANITY, Faster, Farther, and Darker, and possibly Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ and Bitten by One at Broken Boat when ready. *** Winged Demon from Blast of the Winged Demons ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ and Demon-S- ~Darkest Hour remix~. *** Non-winged Demon from Far Away Like a Fantasy. *** Nobolee from The Nobolee ~The Moment Spirit Remix~. *** Zombie from Dancing Dead (The Moment Spirit Remix) and UNDEAD. *** Merman from Follow the Right Path, 1K7, Mermaniac, Instant Fun Island, and Turning Fish ~The Moment Spirit Remix~. *** Triple-Headed Mammal from Along with the Clarity (with Sota and Naoki) *** Horsedemon from Whole Awakening and its four remixes. *** Fairy from Days of the Survival Love, Frequent Life of a Fairy, Fairy Elemental, and Snacks, Files, and a Fairy. *** Ghost from Ghosts. *** Bird-Horse-Cat-Snake Hybrid from ハードな仕事のもう一つ. *** Fairy-Vampire Hybrid from Fairy of the Darkest Life. *** Merman-Vampire Hybrid from Mermadic Vengeance. *** Plant Human from SERVANT Of The GARDENS and All Tails and Sparks. *** Horse-Legged Hybrid from Balls of Fire (The Moment Spirit Remix). *** Anthro from 555. *** Warrior Elf from More Likely Nightly Template, its Faultflex remix, and Eye-To-Eye Partial Tones. *** Winter Elf from SLEIGH RIDE. *** Alien from X and Y 271. *** Centaur from Nothing Seems Right, It's Gone WRONG!, Beautiful at First, then Centaur Anomaly!, Warrior Centaur ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, and Experiment Failures. * Thanks to Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ and Vampire Rose, Creature of the Night is a boss song. * This is one of the boss songs that don't actually reach up to 400 BPM, with All It Matters, Makes It Worth, INEXPERIENCED, Vampire Rose, and Don't Make Me Want To Start Again. It doesn't have BPM changes and stops, but the full version of Creature of the Night does. * Despite this is one of the Halloween songs that can be played all year, as what Tsukiko Uchida says on her interview, it is not totally a Seasonal song. ** It was impossible for the Moment Spirit remixes to be a Seasonal song. * Creature of the Night's CHALLENGE chart re-rated from 17 to 18. It actually looks harder than 17 on the full version, and so is the shorter version. Category:TP-TH-7 Songs Category:Speedy series Category:Boss Rush series Category:Songs with BPM changes Category:Songs with Stops Category:Beginner Level 5 Category:Light Level 6 Category:Difficult Level 12 Category:Expert Level 16 Category:Challenge Level 18 Category:Songs with Yuichi Asami Category:Songs with Sota Fujimori Category:Songs with Naoki Maeda Category:5 Sharps or 7 Flats Category:3 Sharps Category:1 Sharp Category:Vampirism Boss Pairs Category:200 BPM Category:100 BPM Category:4 Stops